Forewarning DFA 24
by Dyna Dee
Summary: Living on L-3 with Quatre proves to be anything but boring to Duo. But on a trip to visit a friend, events transpire that bring a waring of things to come.
1. Default Chapter

The Forewarning. DFA 24

By: Dyna Dee

Warnings: Maybe some language, a little angst, and a wee bit of violence, though not much. 

  
  


"Are you ready?" asked the long haired teen with an excited and devilish gleam in his eyes.

The blond boy next to him chuckled in response and wrapped his fingers around the metal bar in front of him in readiness. "Ready," he answered.

"Please master Quatre, think this over," a deep male voice in front of him pleaded.

"I think all day Rashid," the blond teen replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "and nighttime is the time for play, not thinking." 

The older and much bigger man was not sure he liked the smirk on the face of the boy who had always been so responsible. He was sure Master Duo was not always a good influence on the Winner heir.

"Well then, hurry it up as this is damn uncomfortable," Abdul snapped unhappily, his face contorted just slightly in relaying his immediate discomfort from the position he was in while sitting in front of Duo.

Quatre's eyes danced with unusual mischief, reflecting the humor he was feeling at watching his friends as they gave each other a look of long suffering. Exchanging a quick glance at his long-haired friend, both he and Duo were hard put not to burst out laughing.

"Ramal?" Duo called down the long deserted grocery aisle. "Is it clear for take off?" he asked.

The tall, dark skinned Maguanac, the youngest of the three men that now served as bodyguards for Masters Quatre and Duo, couldn't keep the smile off his face, his white teeth gleaming brightly in contrast to his brown skin as he waved his arm, indicating the isle in the twenty-four hour grocery store was indeed clear.

Both boys readied themselves at the far end of the cereal and snack aisle, hands griping the handles of the Maguanac filled carts, their feet planted, ready to push the heavy load.

"Give us a start please, Rashid," Quatre requested politely, still smiling at the silliness of their form of entertainment at eleven thirty at night in an all-but-deserted store.

"This is the last time we do a snack run for Master Duo this late at night," Rashid said rather sullenly.

"We're waiting," Duo said, his voice sing-songed with a tone of infinite patience.

"What does the winner get?" Abdul asked with a grunt as he shifted his large body crammed into the good sized grocery cart, clearly not designed to carry a six foot, two, two hundred thirty pound man.

"Loser buys the treats," Duo announced happily.

"Alright," Rashid growled. "Let's get this over with. On three." 

As he hit the number three in his count, both teens strained to move their cumbersome load from a standing start and grunted at their first laborious steps, but their momentum picked up and even as their feet moved as quickly as possible on the glossy linoleum floor, laughter bubbled out from both contestants.

Ramal, standing with hands on his hips at the far end from the beginning line, laughed in his deep voice with abandon at the wide eyes and pained faces of his Maguanac brothers as they sat pinched up into the metal carts. His laughter ended abruptly, however, as he realized the increased momentum of the carts and the weight within them that there was no way the gundam pilots were going to be able to stop the carts at the finish line. He turned his head to see a large display of cereal boxes stacked artfully behind him and quickly weighed his options: trying to stop the carts and be run over, or step aside as let something else take the brunt of the collision. In order to save face, he waited until the very last second before he jumped to the side, landing next to the cookie display that Master Duo had previously ogled.

"Stop!" Both Rashid and Abdul cried out in unison, with their hands both coming up to block the impending collision with the eight foot wall of stacked cereal boxes.

Both teens crossed the imaginary finish line and pulled back with their arms and stretched out their legs in front of them in an effort to stop the heavy carts moving at a fast pace. The highly-waxed linoleum floor proved to be an ineffective foothold and the boys were dragged along with the heavy carts like bowling balls having been launched down an alley into a full set of pins.

Ramal watched with a wide smile as the tower of boxes reacted to the sudden impact and buckled forward, cascading down in a flow of cardboard onto the four below.

The laughter of Duo Maxwell was the first to be heard, followed immediately by his blond friend.

"It's not funny." Rashid's voice sounded from under the mound of boxes that completely hid the carts and their occupants as well as the two teens.

"What's going on here?" The store's night manager stormed up to Ramal with a scowl on his face and his fists planted at his waist.

The tall Maguanac raised his hand up to scratch the back of his head, even as he looked down at the much smaller and irate man glaring up at him. "Well..., ah...you see," he began to hem and haw, his eyes shifting over to the destroyed display.

Suddenly, Quatre came to his rescue by poking his head out from under some of the boxes. His very recognizable face had an immediate effect on the scowling grocery chain employee. "Mr. Winner!" The man who's appearance depicted everything that would be considered average in appearance was suddenly smiling and affable. As Quatre pushed the fallen boxes aside and gingerly began stepping over the many boxes strewn over the floor, being careful not to destroy them further, the manager's face turned from surprised to a look of concern.

"You're not hurt are you, Mr. Winner?" he asked, then rushed to continue. "I'm so sorry. My employees must have stacked the display in a faulty manner. Please accept my apologies."

Duo followed Quatre out from under the carts and boxes and came to stand next to his friend. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief at the man's kowtowing. In the months that he'd lived with "His Blondness", he was well aware that most people, meaning his family and the people of his colony, were under the misguided assumption that Quatre Winner could do no wrong. He was their golden boy. Duo rationalized it was the big blue eyes, blond hair, baby face and kind disposition that led to that belief, and it was money and power that seemed to keep his friend at an almost god-like position in their many eyes and hearts. It was adulation that Quatre didn't seek nor appreciate, which made him a better man yet in Duo's eyes. 

Yet after a couple of months of having lived with L-4's darling prince at the Winner estate, the eyes of the people sworn to protect the Winner heir had been opened. The Maguanacs were no longer under the illusion that their blond prince didn't have a wicked sense of humor at times and a slight penchant for getting into trouble. For Quatre, such opportunities for mischief allowed him to be the kid he never had the chance to be, much like the other gundam pilots. Though he was housed and well fed and cared for, he'd been raised in an environment of seriousness and groomed daily to take over the heavy responsibility of being the head of the Winner conglomerate and large family. 

Duo was well aware that his presence had been like a healing balm to the over-burdened teenage mogul who, newly returned from the war, was eagerly shown to a large, beautifully furnished office on the top floor of The Winner owned corporate building with an empty desk and a gaggle of well-intentioned if not overly indulgent sisters, eager to lead their little brother back into the way of life dictated to him since his birth. The teen from L-2 had been a great excuse for Quatre leaving meetings early, cutting a working day short, or just getting into mischief. Duo was a guest in the Winner household after all, Quatre often explained to some unhappy person, and the Winners were well known for their hospitality, even to a permanent guest.

That was Quatre for you, Duo thought as he looked at his friend. He was ever the diplomat, and well aware of the predicament they'd gotten into in the grocery store, but he had no doubt that the blond would talk his way out of it.

Quatre held his hand out to the middle aged store manager, whose dark blond eyebrows and thin mustache twitched as he gazed upon the famous Winner heir and put his hand into the teen's extended one and gave it a hearty shake. "No, the fault is mine," Quatre told the man, looking innocently apologetic. "I'm afraid my friend and I got carried away in a bit of fun and accidentally crashed into your display. I'll gladly pay for any boxes damaged and help to clean up this mess."

"Oh no, that's not necessary," the man was quick to say.

"I insist," Quatre said with a smile and a look of determination on his face that squelched the man's need to excuse his bad behavior.

Duo clapped Quatre on the shoulder. "We don't mind at all," he added with a lazy grin. "After all, we brought help." He gestured with a tilt of his head to the destroyed display behind them and the tall Maguanacs. The store manager looked over to see the two large men struggling to rise out of the over-sized carts and the many boxes that surrounded them. Both men were muttering unintelligible words in Arabic under their breath. The tone and character of their words led the others watching them to know they were not the most pleasant, and the blush on Quatre's cheeks let them know for a fact just how very colorful the words were.

The three men and two teenagers returned to the Winner estate around twelve thirty in the morning with approximately twenty five damaged boxes of sugar coated cereal. The kitchen light shone brightly down on the five as they indulged in a bowl or two of the sugary breakfast treat, although Duo was teaching them yet another unusual way to enjoy it.

The long haired teen, still very much awake, was studying the bowl in front of him, a firm grip on it and his spoon as he judged the ratio of vanilla ice cream to the fruit rings he'd poured all over the top. "Now the trick," he continued with his instruction to the others, "is to stir the cereal into the ice cream without crushing it."

"It will still taste the same regardless," the ever practical Rashid said as his eyes watched the former Deathscythe pilot carefully work his spoon under the cereal topped ice cream and fold the white frozen dessert up and over the top of the colorful pieces of cereal.

"Sure it would taste the same," Duo agreed with a slight shrug as his hand continued working. "But it's just more fun if it's whole."

Quatre looked up to the three Maguanacs and silently urged them to play along. He lifted his own spoon and followed Duo's demonstration. He smiled to himself as he thought about how fun the evening had been. It had been just over three and a half months since he and Duo had left Earth and the other pilots. With their graduation came freedom from being under the government's magnifying glass. They had successfully proved to the higher-ups in the newly forming government that they could live within the norms of society, and peaceably.

It hadn't been much of a surprise when Lady Une informed them that they were hesitating when it came to releasing Duo. The government leaders were cautious and hesitant about letting the boy from L-2 go on his own recognizance. His reactions to the drugs that he'd been ordered to take for his manic depression didn't always leave a favorable impression to those observing him, and the violent deaths the kidnaping incident brought about, though justifiable and commendable, showed the authorities just how lethal they could all be if necessary. The bottom line of the investigation concerning Duo's reactions and the killing of the kidnappers was that he acted properly, given that Quatre was about to be killed and the final two he'd killed had been deemed as a justifiable act of self defense.

In order to protect their identities, the local Sanq law enforcement agency gave a press conference stating that an attempt to kidnap a member of the prominent Winner family had been thwarted by the new government. Having received a call from a classmate who had witnessed the kidnaping, the agency had swooped down on the location and the kidnappers were killed when the police stormed into the room the kidnaped victim was being held in.

It was also reported that the victim was shot by the kidnappers but would recover. The press was always rabid at any story involving a Winner and a foiled kidnaping had them foaming at the mouth. The government and local police agencies were hard put to keep the story from growing or any more information from leaking out. But there is always someone willing to tell, given the right monetary motivation, and someone in the hospital did just that, despite their efforts, and leaked out reports to the press on how Quatre was the injured victim, the seriousness of his wounds, and that he was recovering. He'd spent nearly a month in the hospital with Maguanacs arriving before he was out of intensive care in order to take over his round-the-clock security, waylaying many sneaky reporters trying valiantly to get the story that would make their careers.

The other pilots had to visit him in their school uniforms to keep up the appearance of concerned classmates visiting their friend. The press was constantly asking for the name of the witness, but Duo's name had been protected with the greatest of efforts. Finally the press calmed down and went on to another story, making the next months stay at the hospital mundane and dull. It was only because of the arrangement Und made with the school and a private tutor that he had come been able to graduate with his friends.

Lifting his eyes from the messy concoction before him, he took an appraising look at his friend. Duo was happily munching on his ice-cream/cereal, looking like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Not bad," Abdul murmured. Rashid and Ramal nodded in agreement as their mouths were full.

"I like this idea better than the grocery cart race," Rashid complained just under his breath.

Quatre looked up and smiled at the older man. "I can only imagine that you're going to enjoy your weekend, Rashid," he said just before putting a spoonful of the unusual dessert into his mouth. He paused to let the taste of the ice cream and the fruity cereal hit his taste buds. Swallowing, he looked back to his friend. "I like it!" He grinned in a silly manner with his cheeks full of melting ice cream and cereal.

"Would I steer you wrong?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow and a satisfied grin.

"Not on purpose," Quatre chuckled.

The blond teen's eyes focused back on his bowl, his mind reflecting on his friend sitting next to him. Duo was doing so much better. He thought of their arrival on L-4 after their graduation, greeted in the shuttle terminal by several of his many sisters and a few of the Maguanacs. Duo had seemed fine at first, eyes comically widening at the enormous building that was the Winner residence. He joked with the Maguanacs and the hired help, even flirted with all of his sisters, including those who were considered middle aged. They all adored the outgoing teen and his sisters soon informally adopted him as their second little brother.

Yet after a week, when the excitement of a new home, people and surroundings set into a comfortable routine, Duo began to disappear for several hours a day. He had set out in search of his friend, but when Duo decided not to be found he would stay hidden until he was ready for company.

He let his friend continue his disappearing routine for several days but then decided it was time to get to the bottom of it. If Duo was taking off to meditate, that was fine, but if he was upset or troubled, that was another matter that would need to be dealt with.

Knowing his friend well, he checked the hard to reach places other people might not venture. It didn't take long for him to locate the other former pilot sitting on the rooftop of the three story mansion, laying on his back, his body resting easily on the sharply sloped roof with his eyes closed and his braid, laying over his right shoulder, was being gently fingered by his pale hands.

Quatre had pulled himself up onto the roof from the attic window and crawled away from the roof line, then stood to walk silently over to his friend. He sat down next to his jean clad friend and looked off into the distance, taking in the view of the colony as it lay before them, enjoying for a moment the upward curve of the city in the distance, a view earthbound people were privileged to see only in pictures. He thought for a moment of the differences between Earth and his colony, which in a way was uniquely beautiful with its lush greenery and trees that grew in parks, yards and along the roadways. He had taken a deep breath and found himself disappointed that the colony's air would never quite be like the air on earth, more precisely the desert, as there was high humidity and metallic smell that could never be adequately filtered. He'd longed for the dryness and heat of the arid desert that he'd naturally taken to from the moment his gundam had landed near the Maguanac base. With a loud sigh, he had realized too late that he'd disturbed his friend.

"Doesn't this seem weird?" Duo asked, eyes still closed, but his arms left his braid to move up and cradle his head from the rough surface covering the roof.

"How do you mean?" Quatre asked.

"Here and now," Duo sighed. "This colony is at peace, no soldiers, no gundams. It's almost like the war never even happened. Our friends are on Earth doing their own thing with no orders, no connection to us, and no direction other than their own lives to pursue. It seems so... surreal. I can't tell if I'm dreaming or what. I feel kind of confused and lost," he confessed.

"That's why you're here with me, Duo." Quatre answered. "We're going to figure this out together, remember? I feel the same way sometimes and I think we both need some time to get our lives back on a normal track."

Duo opened his large, unusually colored eyes that now looked sad.

"I miss them," he said softly.

Quatre had laid down next to my friend. "Me too," he sighed. "But they'll be in contact with us as soon as they're settled."

"Do you think it's really possible to settle down and be normal, Quatre?" Duo looked to his friend, obviously needing to believe there was something more in his life than the life he'd been living.

"What's normal, Duo?" The blond said it a slight smile. "We'll be normal for us and not worry about being like everyone else. After all, how many fourteen year old kids do you know that flew gundams and fought in a war?"

"Five to be exact." Duo gave a slight grin and a snort with his answer, then added, "And the best four people I have ever known."

"Just remember that, Duo. You are included as one of the best."

"So are you Quatre, the best." Duo's eyes clearly portrayed his earnest sincerity with that statement.

"Just do me one favor," the blond teen asked, turning on his side to face his friend, both dressed in new jeans and tee-shirts. "When you're feeling down or just displaced, talk to me. No more running and hiding, alright? After all, we're blood brothers," I picked up his hand and looked at the long, slight scar that ran across his palm from where the wire cut through his skin when one of the kidnappers had tried to strangle him. "And I think they're supposed to be there for each other, through thick or thin."

"Old habits are kind of hard to break," Duo answered with one corner of his mouth twitching upward. "Running and hiding has served me very well in the past."

"Just try, please?"

"I'll try."

Quatre's memory briefly reflected on the days and weeks following that conversation on the rooftop. They'd certainly had their ups and downs, but there had definitely been more good days than bad.

They'd heard from the other pilots within a few weeks after leaving Earth. Heero's messages were stiff, succinct reports of the dorm he resided in, the campus, classes and his judgement on the effective or ineffective teaching methods of his professors were almost amusing. The two boys reading the e-mail couldn't help but find humor in Heero's mission-style reporting.

Wufei had e-mailed the both of them telling them of his trip to China and his unease with the rumors of unrest he'd heard whispered from everyday citizens. He stated his desire to begin visiting the colonies to discover the seed of this unrest and put a stop to it, if that was possible. He promised to make a point of stopping by to see them when he made it to L-4. That communication had been the last they'd heard from their Chinese friend, and that had been two months previous. They were becoming worried.

Trowa wrote more regularly than the others, but his messages were always short. He talked about the circus, the animals, and different acts that came and went in the show as they traveled to many interesting and sometimes exotic places on the Earth, and in September, he would be journeying with the circus to the colonies. He had informed them that he would be on Colony L-3 in October, and offered them tickets to an evening performance, subtly asking his friends if they would come for a visit.

Quatre looked up from his musings and half empty dessert bowl to Rashid, who was asking him about their time of departure for L-3 the following morning.

"We're both taking tests at ten o'clock in the morning, and I hope to leave the docking bay by noon," he answered the older man.

Rashid's frowning face spoke clearly of his disapproval of their weekend plans. Abdul and Ramal were both shaking their heads, adding their disfavor also. "I still don't like the idea of you and Master Duo traveling to L-3 alone," Rashid said as Duo dropped his spoon into his empty bowl, the silver clattering loudly against the porcelain surface.

"We traveled all over Earth and on the colonies for over a year, Rashid," Quatre said with a sigh, tired of this continuing argument.

"And look how much trouble you got into. And the kidnaping..."

The older man stopped speaking when Quatre raised his hand. He didn't discuss that day with any one but Duo, not that he remembered much, but every time they would mention the kidnaping Duo would begin to question why he had taken the bullet for him and then to blame himself for not saving him from being shot. To not talk about it or mention that incident and all the negative emotions it drummed up seemed a better way to deal with it rather then having Duo come down on himself for days because of his self-perceived failure.

Abdul was now speaking and Quatre tried to focus, but the long day and his tiredness was beginning to seep into his brain. "Just let one of us fly you there and serve as a chauffeur," he requested earnestly. It became even more apparent to the blond teen that the Maguanacs were more than a little upset with the plans for the weekend, tipped off by the pleading in the older man's face and tone of voice.

"But I wanted to fly the shuttle and drive," Duo complained, a frown forming on his face at the thought of his fun being taken from him.

"Pardon me," Ramal chuckled. "But I've seen you pilot and drive a vehicle Master Duo, and frankly, your record for crashing both does not highly recommend you."

Duo blinked in dumbfounded shock, then looked to Quatre. "I think I've just been doubly insulted."

The blond couldn't seem to hide his growing smirk. "Yes, I believe you have been," he answered, then continued. "And so I think a befitting punishment will be for Ramal to accompany us, as an observer."

Duo was about to protest when he thought Quatre was going to let the younger of the three Maguanacs, ten years their senior and a good foot and a half taller than the two of them, be their chaperone. Yet he swallowed down his argument when he heard the word "observer" and chuckled. Ramal was in for one hell of a weekend.

Rashid cleared his throat to get their attention. "That will put my mind somewhat at ease," he said. "When may we expect you to return?"

"Sunday night around seven," Quatre answered, then popped more ice cream into his mouth and chew it happily.

The leader of the Maguanacs stood, his now empty dish in his hands. He then moved to the sink and rinsed it out. "Then I'll bid you goodnight," he said. "If I don't see you in the morning, I'll wish you all a good journey and a safe return home."

Abdul stood and copied his brother's actions. "Good night Masters Quatre and Duo." He bowed his head slightly and followed Rashid out the back door to their apartments at the rear portion of the estate grounds.

Ramal stood and looked down at both teens as they finished their past-midnight snack. "You're going to run me ragged, aren't you?" He frowned unhappily with the sure knowledge that they would.

"You bet," Duo smirked and exchanged a knowing glance with his blond cohort. 

"Most likely." Quatre shrugged. He really had no plans for the weekend other then visiting Trowa. They were planning on just going to L-3, surprising Trowa, and then be spontaneous after that.

Ramal left the kitchen, shaking his head as he went and leaving the two teenagers to put away the boxes of cereal and to load the dishes into the dishwasher. Quatre bid Duo a sleepy goodnight at his friend's bedroom door, then headed to his own bed. He sighed with a tired smile on his pale face as he prepared for a collapse into his inviting bed and thinking, not for the first time, that life with Duo was sometimes as exhausting as running from Oz...but a lot more fun.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor its characters. My writing is not for profit, only to kill spare time, which I don't have.

The Forewarning, DFA 24

By: Dyna Dee

Part 2

Warnings: None that I can think of other than some corny parts which come about because I know a lot of old, ridiculous songs.

The two students sat in front of their computers the next morning and took their exams via the Internet. Duo had two tests while Quatre had only one, but both boys accomplished their exams in the time frame allowed. The testing was given within a set time limit, allowing the student only enough time to answer but not look up answers, this helped to ensure the answers were the student's own, and that they two teens were out the door on schedule.

They were already packed for their weekend and left immediately after shutting down their computers, happy to be heading for the colony docking port around noon with Ramal in tow.

Duo merrily piloted the streamlined and luxurious Winner private shuttle and did so with practiced efficiency and some Maxwell flare added along the way. The journey to L-3 took less than two hours and, after docking, the three rented a car and bought a map. After arguing a few minutes on the quickest route, Ramal planted himself behind the wheel of the car despite Duo's vocal protest that he was driving. Ten minutes later and with sore eardrums, Quatre sat behind the wheel with two sulking people as his passengers.

The colorful striped tents with their flags hanging limp from the poles sticking out of the top of each corner of the canvas, were a warm and welcome sight to the two teens. The car was stopped and parked and the three exited along with their shoulder bags. Quatre locked the doors after the other two slammed their doors shut and together he Ramal chased after the quickly retreating Duo.

It was immediately apparent to the two teens hat the circus had grown from the last time either of the them had seen it. Along with the circus tents were carnival rides, game booths and food concession stands. Ahead of them, Duo had stopped to talk to a woman who had been walking by. She pointed towards the direction of the third and largest tent, then with a smile to the long haired teen, she turned and moved on.

"He's in that tent," Duo said as they caught up to him, excitement glistening in his eyes.

Quatre recognized that look as he felt the same sense of excitement and expectation at the imminent reunion with their friend. The three visitors moved together and quickly, their goal in sight. Moments later they entered the tent and their eyes rose to the trapeze high above them. Trowa had just jumped from the small platform on the tall pole with the trapeze bar in his hand. Catherine was on the opposite side, her eyes steadfastly on the young man swinging in a long arch in timed movements. They watched as she readied herself then, at the perfect moment, she too leapt from off the small platform where two other people clung to the pole awaiting their turn. 

The four watched with rapt attention at the two on the swinging bars. Both performers allowed their bodies to gain the full momentum of the trapeze, using their legs to gain more height. Their rhythm seemed off to the bystanders, but both boys knew there was a reason for it. They watched as Trowa brought his legs up and looped them around the rope. His head and torso dropped down, facing Catherine who, at the upswing peak of the arch, let go of her bar and spun her straightened body twice around, then found her outstretched hands caught by Trowa. The empty bar found its way back to the side and another young man grabbed hold of it, timed his exit, then jumped. Trowa held Catherine until the timing was once again right. Catherine was passed off with perfect precision to the other trapeze artist. Several times the young woman as well as the men were tossed or flipped back and forth high from one bar to the other high above the ground and the safety nets below.

At last the four performers tired and leapt from the trapeze onto the safety net below them and were met with the enthusiastic applause of the three unexpected viewers.

Trowa looked up at the sound of clapping and an enormous smile lit his face. He quickly flipped his body over and off the end of the net, said a brief word to his co-workers, then headed towards his waiting friends with a large smile on his face.

Each of the three bystanders took note of the changes in the Heavyarms pilot during the months they had been apart, and two of them found it altogether unfair that he was almost six feet tall. And even though Quatre and Duo were beginning to get some added height as promised by Heero after his shocking announcement as to why their growth had been stunted during the war, they were still much shorter. It still seemed unfair for Trowa to have even more growth added to his already taller frame. There was little chance of either of the two smaller friends of ever catching up with him when it came to his height. The second most obvious change in the circus performer, of course, was his new, well-developed physique. Trowa had somehow produced very noticeable and defined muscles, leaving the other two boys envious again, with each silently promising themselves to work out more often.

"Hi guys," Trowa smiled warmly at the three visitors and brushed the chalk from off his hands.

Quatre embraced his friend as soon as he was in close proximity, then turned him over to Duo who did the same. Ramal stood back with a grin on his face as he watched the three teenagers greet each other with warmth and affection. He knew exactly how they felt. He felt as if they men he worked and fought in the war with were indeed his beloved brothers, and he could see it was the same with these three boys.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?" Trowa asked, still smiling at the happy surprise as he stepped back from Duo, having received his welcoming hug.

"We're being spontaneous," Quatre announced proudly and beamed a bright smile.

One of Trowa's eyebrows went up, showing his skepticism.

"Which means we planned this five days ago." Duo chuckled. Quatre was anything but spontaneous. The blond Arabian seemed to take great pleasure in planning in advance and in great detail any excursion, meeting or event that he or Duo were to attend or sponsor.

Ramal's chuckle was deep and he clearly showed he was also amused.

Trowa, still smiling, reached for Duo's arm and held up his wrist to study the other boy's wristwatch. "I have a ten minute break before I start another hour of practice," he told them and let Duo's wrist drop. "I can get away after that, though, if you'd like to do something."

"That's fine," Quatre replied, then a crease of worry formed between his pale eyebrows. "I hope we're not inconveniencing you by showing up like this."

"No," Trowa laughed lightly. "It's good for you to practice being spontaneous. Good for me, too."

"Ch!" Duo snorted. "I've lived most of my life being spontaneous, mainly flying by the seat of my pants. It's definitely got its good and bad points, but you definitely don't want to live like that everyday." 

Trowa and Quatre nodded in agreement, knowing Duo was speaking in reference to his life on the streets as a child and as a teenage gundam pilot. Quatre remembered Duo telling him once that most of his time spent on the streets of that poverty ridden colony he didn't know where his next meal was going to come from. If he saw an opportunity to grab a loaf of bread, beg for a handout from someone looking sympathetic, or snatch something from out of a bag belonging to someone passing by, that usually was as far ahead as his dinner plans went. He then had reminisced that, once he had food in his hands, that he usually shoved it down his throat as quickly as possible so it wouldn't get taken away or stolen by someone as equally hungry as himself.

The blond smiled warmly at his friend, happy to know that Duo would never know that kind of hunger or poverty ever again. "But today seems to be a good day for spontaneity, doesn't it?" he asked and moved closer to his long haired friend in order to bring his arm around Duo's shoulder.

The long haired boy gave him a mischievous wink. "Yep, a good day to fly by the seat of your pants," he chuckled with good humor. "Or maybe I should say a good day for Trowa to fly. Man Tro, that trapeze stuff is a sure chick magnet. It's just a good thing we don't have any girls with us 'cause you know what they say about acrobats, don't you?" Duo cleared his throat, alerting Quatre that he was about to break into song. The first word he sang was drawn out so that the bright Arabian would know what song he was referring to, one he had taught the Winner heir during the war when he found out Trowa worked in the circus, and Quatre could join in, which he did.

Heeeeeee flew through the air with the greatest of ease,

That daring young man on the flying trapeze.

The two teens swayed in an overly dramatic fashion, arms locked around each other's shoulders and their heads tilted to the side to meet each other's as they sang the lyrics to the ancient song with cheesy smiles plastered on their faces. Quatre took the next line.

Hiiiiis movements so graceful all girls he did please

Duo joined up on the last line,

And my true love he's purloined away.

The two boys laughed at their lame singing as their audience of two rolled their eyes at the corny song but couldn't help grinning at the pair.

"Duo's been quite an influence on Quatre, hasn't he?" The auburn haired young man asked Ramal and loud enough for the two so-called singers to hear.

"You have no idea, Master Trowa," Ramal replied in a tone of long suffering and shook his head with all the memories of the mischief the two had cooked up over the summer months. "Wait until I tell you of last night's escapade." The grin on his face telling Trowa it was a good one.

Trowa's smile broadened. "Could you save it until I have more time to hear all the details?" he asked. For some reason it pleased him that Quatre was engaging in some of Duo's antics. He knew from the e-mails he'd gotten that Quatre felt overwhelmed by his family and business at times. Duo provided an outlet for him when things got to be too much to handle. It seemed that Duo's decision to go with Quatre after the war had been mutually beneficial to both of the teens in front of him. Quatre looked relaxed and happy and Duo looked healthy and back to normal.

"So what's with the extra attractions?" Duo asked as they left the tent and motioned his head towards the carnival.

"We met up with this carnival a couple of weeks ago," Trowa replied with a shrug. "Seems the post war economy on this colony is depressed and has hurt their income base. They asked if they could team up with us while on L-3 in hopes of making enough money to pay their employees." Trowa's eyes scanned the area on which the carnival stood and his eyes narrowed slightly.

Not missing a clue like that, Quatre wondered what was wrong. "Is something wrong? You don't like them, do you?" he ventured to ask.

Trowa's brows drew together. "I'm not sure..." his voice trailed off. "I don't know if it's something to be cautious about or if it's just me being paranoid and distrustful," he answered. "But there just seems to be something off, like I'm sensing something no one else seems to."

Duo's attention was definitely piqued. "What's suspicious?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Trowa' shook his head. "Not much really, but some of them just don't act like carnies. They're generally a pretty low life and crass group. But I've found some of these people to be of a different ilk. They just don't seem like carnies. They're too well dressed and well spoken. It seems sometimes that they're trying hard to fit in, and yet they don't."

"Sounds like you're describing yourself and Catherine, Trowa," Duo said with a grin. "You guys don't look like carnival workers."

Trowa gave the boy a mock glare. "We're circus performers, Duo, not carnival workers. If you don't want to find yourself pinned to a spinning wheel and have Catherine throwing knives at you, you had better remember the difference," he advised him with a grin and Duo snickered.

"So you think they're here for some reason other then what they stated?" Quatre asked.

Trowa shook his head in a dismissive manner and a small deprecating smile appeared on his face. "They're probably alright. I find I'm always suspicious of new people." Seeing a look of concern on his friends' faces, he decided to change the subject. "How long can you guys stay? Just for tonight's show or for the weekend?"

"The whole weekend," Duo beamed a brilliant smile. "You get to give us a taste of life at the circus."

Trowa found a grin came easy to his face at Duo's obvious enjoyment in visiting him. He thought for a brief moment to recall what Duo had said their last night together on Earth? It was something along the lines of the circus being every kid's dream.

"Don't get your hopes up too much Duo, life at the circus means a lot of work. But the shows and the applause of appreciation are well worth all the sweat equity. And speaking of work," Trowa looked behind him through the open tent flap to see this fellow trapeze artists gathering at the net. "I've got to get back to practice. Why don't you wander around and come back when you're done."

Quatre nodded. "We need to check our bags into the hotel anyway," he said. "We've got a loaner car in the parking lot so we can get around, but there weren't any hotels near here, so we'll be staying more near the hub of the colony.

"I've got room for two more in my trailer," Trowa offered, then looked dubiously at the large man standing behind his friends. "But I'm afraid it's a bit too small for a Maguanac." He couldn't help the stray thought as to why the group of large men that devoted themselves to Quatre's service all seemed oversized. He'd heard rumors about them being genetically engineered and test tube babies, and he would ask Quatre to sate his curiosity, but it was a subject the other boy didn't like to discuss.

"We don't want to put you out," Quatre began to mildly protest, obviously not meaning it but too polite to not say it.

"Nonsense," Trowa dismissed this friend's reason for refusing. "We've got a chance to really catch up. It would be great."

Ramal frowned. "I don't think Rashid would be too pleased with me staying somewhere other then where these two are sleeping," he said.

Quatre rolled his eyes and Duo answerer his statement. "Ramal, there are three of us. We're former gundam pilots. Who is going to mess with us?"

Ramal gave the teenager a pointed look. "Is that what you thought when Master Quatre was kidnaped on Earth?"

Looking at Duo, the three with him noted how his demeanor and facial expression changed instantly, as if he'd been severely rebuked. The spark of brightness in his eyes dimmed and the boy's smile faded at the same time his slender shoulders slumped just slightly.

"Ramal!" Quatre scolded, and the man immediately regretted his words, especially with Master Quatre's eyes shooting angry daggers at him. Trowa took the situation in hand by simply putting a comforting arm around Duo's shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're blaming yourself for that incident?" he teasingly chastised his friend.

Duo shook his head and sighed. "Not the kidnaping," he replied in a bit of a subdued voice.

"He thinks he should have been able to save me from being shot." Quatre cut in and looked pointedly unhappy at his braided friend. "We've talked about this Duo. It wasn't your fault, so...so get over it." He said in a firm manner.

"I'm sorry, Master Duo." Ramal spoke up and looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, Quatre's right." Duo waved off the apology, his face brightening slightly. "I've got to get over blaming myself for everything." He paused for just a moment, then added, "Because we all know that's definitely Quatre's job." He quickly jumped behind Trowa to avoid the blond's lunge as the two on-lookers laughed.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Trowa excused himself to return to his practice for the evening's performance. During that time, the three visitors went back to the car and dropped their bags off at Trowa's trailer. They were then free to begin to wander about the carnival, stopping and enjoying several food and game booths along the way. 

Over an hour and a half later, Trowa caught up with them, freshly showered and changed into jeans and a long sleeve, dark green tee shirt. His three visitors were in the middle of a game at a shooting booth, concentrating on keeping steady their guns that were spewing a stream of water aimed at a plastic clown's brightly painted face. The object of the game was to get the water into the open mouth of the clown causing his hat to rise up a pole and hit the bell at the top. From his view point, the three intent on their task were pretty much dead even. But in the end only one could win the game, and it was Duo's practiced eye that won the day as the blaring of the winner's bell sounded even as the flashing red light appeared over his risen hat. Trowa watched with an amused grin as Duo performed a little impromptu victory dance which stopped abruptly when the carnival worker handed the long haired teen a cheap, fuzzy imitation of a long, ugly snake. Duo gave a puzzled glance at the odd stuffed animal, then promptly handed it off to the first kid who passed by and turned with a smile to greet him with a broad smile.

After a few minutes of discussion, it was decided between them that they would go to a restaurant nearby and continue visiting while they ate a more nutritionally balanced meal than was offered by the carnival. They sat in a corner booth and leisurely ordered and ate their meals while enjoying each other's company and conversation, two things that seemed to make the time they had together go by too quickly.

It was six o'clock when Trowa announced that he had to leave to get ready and warm up for the evening's show. He stood, and from out of his wallet he removed three complimentary tickets to the performance. "Best seats in the house," he said as he smiled down at them. Quatre accepted the tickets with gratitude and with a little protesting that they should pay for their entry. Trowa waved the protest off, telling them to just be on time. With that and a wave of his hand, he left them.

The circus itself had expanded since the last time Duo had attended a show with Hilde during the war. She'd basically dragged him out to the circus in order to distract him from the worries of the war, and that action had led him to finding Trowa, suffering from amnesia. The memory of that day sparked another memory of a promise he'd made that particular girl. He made a mental note to talk to Catherine or the Circus manager before he left. Hopefully, he would make his female war buddy very happy. It seemed the girl had a major crush on Trowa and wondered if Duo could inquire if there might be a job with the circus she could apply for with the hope that she could get to know the quiet, tall and handsome young man that she'd found very appealing. Duo didn't really know what to make of that request, but after all she did to help him during the war, how could he refuse her?

Once they were seated inside the main tent, the three visitors took in the three fairly large rings that was the circus stage and their central location to them. Trowa was right, the seats were the best. From their position they would be able to clearly see what went on in all three of the rings. 

The tent was soon filled with an excited audience, eager for the show to begin. The lights brightened and the colorful parade of animals and circus performers marched around the circumference of the three rings. A full hour and a half of moment to moment excitement began with a flourish.

Quatre and Duo were always on the lookout for their friend. Trowa seemed to go from one ring to another in constant motion. His talent was readily seen and appreciated with no small amount of awe with each act he took part in. He was at the receiving end of Cathy's knife throwing act, he worked with the tigers, juggled with the clowns, and to top it all off, his trapeze act was the highlight of the evening's performance. The audience gasped with fear and excitement at many of the daring tosses and gravity defying hand offs performed high above the rings.

Ramal leaned over to the blond teen sitting on his right. "I sure hope they're paying him enough," he said in a lowered tone of voice. "Master Trowa is practically the whole show."

Quatre nodded, never taking his eyes from the trapeze show. His expression, however, became thoughtful. He'd have to ask Trowa, as a business man, if he was being fully compensated for his many talents that drew and most of certainly contributed to a great part of the circus revenues.

The performance ended and the circus show drew to a close with the audience on its feet giving the performers a thunderous, well-deserved applause.

As the crowd slowly filtered out of the tent and into the eagerly awaiting carnival, the three visitors waited twenty minutes in their seats before Trowa showered and changed into the clothes he'd worn earlier and joined them.

Approaching with a smile, he held up a handful of tickets for them to see. "One of the carnies saw that I had some friends visiting and gave me a bunch of tickets. Care to try any of the rides?"

Ramal looked hesitant, but Quatre and Duo's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Sounds great!" Duo answered for the three of them.

As with most carnivals, the music coming from the rides was loud and tinny. The four worked their way from the area just outside the big tent down the double sided fairway of game and food booths to the carnival rides.

Duo had always been and still proved to be a ride junky. His favorites were those that had moments of free fall and controlled spinning, saying it reminded him of piloting Deathscythe. They rode every ride available at the small carnival with Ramal agreeing to accompany them only because he made up an even number and was usually paired with the quieter Trowa or Quatre.

The last attraction located at the end of the brightly lit and noisy fairway was a three-story fun house. The first two levels were a series of shifting walls, moving walkways, stairways that tilted oddly and appeared to wobble and a spinning tube, painted with a spiral to disorient, that you had to pass through in order to get out. The woman at the gate, looking to be in her mid thirties, dressed in jeans, white blouse and the carnival's distinctive red vest, called out in an enticing manner for their patronage, promising even more challenges for the able-looking young men, challenging them to complete the entire course within ten minutes to win back their tickets plus a bonus of a small packet of a dozen more. The four weren't interested in the prize, but being naturally competitive, a challenge against the clock was a weakness for all of them.

The woman's eyes lit up slightly at they recognized one of the four. "Mr. Barton, welcome." She greeted Trowa with an appreciative look and a seductive tone of voice.

"Hello Sheila," Trowa responded in a cool, aloof tone that the others knew he reserved for people he didn't care for. His green eyes didn't linger for a moment before they drifted up to the third floor of the fun house. "Is that a moving mirrored maze?" he asked.

"Yes, and a very fine one too," the woman answered, not put off at all by the circus performer's indifference to her by the looks of her smile and friendly manner. "If you'll just wait for a moment, the noisy children up there will leave and you and your friends will be free to explore it at your leisure," she promised.

Trowa turned to his friend. "Do you want to wait or leave?" he asked.

"It looks fun." Duo grinned, looking up at the shifting stairs, already calculating the best way to climb them. He could cheat and walk up the edge of the stairway, avoiding the stairs altogether, but what would be the fun of that other than beating the clock, he thought. "I vote that we wait."

The others agreed, liking the look of anticipation on their friend's face. All three separately thought it wonderful to see Duo returning back to the boy they'd known during the war. For Trowa and Quatre's part, they had missed him terribly.

Ramal looked at his watch. "I need to check in," he told Quatre. "Rashid specifically asked me to call at ten so he could rest well tonight."

"You guys need to stop worrying about us. We are capable of taking care of ourselves and I think we've proved that," Quatre answered, then sighed. He'd had this argument repeatedly with Rashid and his older sisters on a weekly basis and he was weary of it. However, Ramal was only following orders, it wasn't his fault Rashid was a chronic worrier and took his task of watching over he and Duo to the extreme. Conjuring up a reassuring smile, he looked to his older friend. "Why don't you go to Trowa's trailer and use his phone. It's far too noisy here for Rashid to hear you. We'll go through the fun house and wait right here for your return so we don't have to look all over the place for each other."

Ramal nodded his agreement. "You'll wait right here?" he asked for a reconfirmation, not wanting to spend the rest of the night looking for the three of the five most elusive people in the universe.

"I promise," Quatre replied agreeably with a trusting grin in place.

Having confidence in the blond teen's word, Ramal turned and retraced his steps to find the trailer they'd left their bags in earlier in the day.

The three former pilots stood chatting and watched as a small group of children were escorted out of the fun house by a man not much older than they were. The woman at the gate had also watched the children exit, and with a three fingered wave of her hand to the young man, she unlatched the chain that had feebly barred the entrance to the entertaining trailer.

"Alright, it's now child free and ready for some real challengers," she called out to them in a manner similar to how other carnies called out to fair goers.

Duo leapt at the chance to be the first to try the tricky pathways, but the varied obstacles weren't much of a challenge for any of the three, and especially Trowa who made it all look like a walk in the park. Still, they laughed and enjoyed their fun together as they followed the arrows through the maze of traps and tricks and odd staircases until at last they reached the landing on the top floor facing the mirrored maze. They were met there by the young man they had seen earlier escorting the children out the gate. The three noted the neat and clean appearance that was unusual for a carnie as was his posture, which was impeccable. Duo leaned forward to catch Trowa's eye, giving his friend a slight nod and a raised eyebrow regarding the questionable carnival worker. His unspoken gesture was asking if this is what Trowa had referred to earlier, a carnival worker that seemed out of place in a traveling carnival.

A slight, almost imperceptible nod from the former Heavyarms pilot was his answer.

The person in question smiled at the three boys as he began to explain in a clear, colony accented voice how the maze worked. "This is the ultimate in mirror mazes," he said with no small amount of pride. He hit a green button on the wall panel behind him and immediately the mirrored walls in front of them shifted . The three pilots looked down to the floor to see the mirrors were on sub-level tracks. "As you can see," the worker continued, "the mirrors shift, but they do so every twenty seconds to make the maze more challenging. Because of this, you have to enter one at a time at twenty second intervals, and because you are entering at different angles, your paths out will be somewhat different. There is a way out from each entry, you just have to be clever and lucky enough to find it. Our record is five minutes. Think you can beat that?" he asked in a coaxing manner.

Duo looked at his friends and then back to the worker and shrugged. "Sure, why not? I think we're up to the challenge."

The worker nodded. "At the next shift, one of you will lead the way."

The three teens looked at each other. "I'll go first," Trowa volunteered.

"I'll follow, "Quatre said, looking to Duo to see if that was alright with him. The braided boy grinned at them. "Guess I'll come last and have to pass you guys on the way out. Just call out and I'll come and get you if you get lost," he said in his most cocky manner that used to annoy the hell out of Wufei.

Before an appropriate come-back comment could be made, the mirrors shifted. The sound of the many panels moving at once produced a loud rumbling sound until they all locked with a sharp metal snap into place.

"Good luck," the carnival worker said as he motioned Trowa to the entrance. With a nod, the tall teenager stepped into the mirrored labyrinth. The three left on the beginning platform watched him until he turned a corner, then managed to watch a little longer as his image was reflected on the mirrored surfaces.

"He's going to show us up again, isn't he?" Duo asked with a rueful shake of his head.

"No doubt about it." Quatre replied with a matching look. "I'll call out if I'm pathetically lost."

"Me too," Duo grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The mirrors shifted again and with a departing smile and wish for good luck to his friend, Quatre stepped onto the reflecting path.

Duo's foot tapped repeatedly on the linoleum flooring, showing his impatience to get going. He looked over at the worker and caught the other's eye. "How long have you been working the carnival?" he asked in a friendly manner.

"Just a couple of months," the guy answered in an equally conversational tone of voice.

Duo nodded, it made sense now why the guy didn't look like the usual low-life carnie. He watched with interest as the worker opened up another panel next to the other board with the green button, and revealed a control board with two columns of switches and several knobs. He flipped a switch and the constant bright light above the mirrored maze blinked, then switched into a strobe light pattern of blinking. He then turned another knob which immediately increased the already loud level of music playing. The man turned his head to Duo even as the mirrored maze panels switched again. "Have fun," he shouted out and motioned the teenager in. With a nod of his head the long haired teen entered the maze. 

The sound of the music piped through some well placed speakers was almost deafening, and the strobe lighting bounding off the mirrors, mimicking an eternal line of flashing lights began an ache behind Duo's eyes that was very disconcerting.

He made his way through the twisting path when the mirrors began to shift again. At least they moved slow enough for him to be clear of the tracks, he thought. Otherwise it could be dangerous when nearly blinded by the flashing, blinding strobe lights. 

After a series of turns and shifting of the mirrors, which he counted to be five times since he began, he was pretty sure he wasn't near the end of the maze. Duo was beginning to regret having wanted to try out this so-called fun house. He wondered if Quatre and Trowa were faring any better than he was. The mirrors shifted for the sixth time, and he thought for a moment that he heard someone cry out. He snickered, thinking that Quatre had probably been caught unaware by the shifting mirrors and nearly got pinched.

He wandered the path for another three shifts of the mirrors then stopped to look at his watch. The strobe lights made it almost impossible to read the dials, and the ache behind his eyes was growing into a full-fledged headache. "Damn, this fun house is more like a torture chamber," he muttered darkly, having lost all his patience and good humor.

The mirrors moved on their tracks again and as he moved forward, his extended foot met with empty space and he yelled out as he dropped through a trap door into a dark space below. 

TBC


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer and warnings on first page of story.

The Forewarning DFA 24

By: Dyna Dee

Part 3

The trap door snapped shut instantly, leaving the boy falling ten dark feet to the floor. Having not seen the distance he was falling, Duo was unprepared when he landed, and he landed slightly off balance. When his foot did make contact with the solid metal surface, he felt a sharp stab of pain in his left ankle and strangled back a cry of pain. 

"Duo?" Quatre's voice came from his left.

"What the hell is this?" Duo asked in alarm, seeing nothing but darkness. He quickly brought his body into a more comfortable position and began to carefully examine his right ankle with his fingers to see if it was broken. It felt more like a sprain, but damn, it hurt. 

Above the pitch dark place they were trapped in came the only slightly muffled sound of the loud, obnoxious music. It made sense now why the carnival worker had it up so loud; no one would hear them shout for help. Suddenly from above them came a harsh scraping of metal on metal followed by sounds of movement from outside the metal structure that housed them.

"I don't think this is part of the fun house." Trowa's voice came out through the darkness from a different direction in the darkness. "In fact, I'm sure of it." 

The room shuddered, and the sound of an engine starting was heard.

"We're being moved," Quatre cried out, his voice indicating his alarm. The three felt movement like that of being in a trailer that was being towed.

"By Allah, it's happening again," Quatre gasped, fear and a touch of hysteria evident in his tone of voice. 

"Keep talking Quatre, I'm coming," Trowa said, his voice purposely modulated to a calming tone.

'I...I... don't know what to do," the blond teen uncharacteristically stuttered and sounded unsure of himself.

"Keep talking," Trowa advised, his voice coming closer. "Tell me how your sisters are."

The former Sandrock pilot obeyed the request, focusing his mind on talking about his sister, Sahara, and her new baby. After a few moments he felt a gentle hand touch his leg, then a pair of strong arms pulled him into a sheltering embrace, halting his random speech.

"Whoever it is and whatever they want, Duo and I won't let them hurt you," Trowa said firmly, knowing that the not-so-distant memory of Quatre's previous kidnaping and its near fatal outcome was now brought back with force to the Arabian teen's mind just as it had been to his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Quatre apologized. "But just the thought of going through being kidnaped again has me...unnerved."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Quatre. It's understandable," Trowa replied as he rubbed his friend's shoulder, trying to sooth the trembling he felt under his hand. They both sat quiet, realizing at the same time how wrong the quiet in their moving prison truly was.

"Duo?" Trowa called out into the darkness. "Duo, are you alright?" he tried again. 

Quatre's trembling lessened when his concern turned to his silent friend. He shifted under Trowa's arms to the direction he'd last heard Duo's voice. "Duo? Are you alright? Answer me." His voice took on the tone of a command.

"There's...no air... coming in," came a small voice not far from their position. "We're in a....sealed metal box and...there's no air coming in."

"Damn," Trowa whispered just under his breath, realizing he now had two friends dealing with different phobias due to separate traumas: Quatre's kidnaping and Duo's near fatal incarceration and suffocation with Wufei on the moon base. They'd learned early in their acquaintance that Duo was claustrophobic in small windowless spaces, and that fear was exacerbated by his experience in a closed-off cell and having the oxygen shut off. "Can you make your way over here?" The Heavyarms pilot called out to his friend.

"I.. I.." Duo's stopped trying to speak and his breathing, which was much too rapid and short-winded, could be heard in the near empty metal space they were trapped in.

"He's hyperventilating," Quatre whispered.

"Let's go to him," Trowa suggested and the blond teen immediately moved out of Trowa's protective hold and onto his hands and knees to begin crawling over the uneven metal tracks that were molded into the metal floor in the direction of Duo's panicked breathing. The slight sound of movement behind him told him that Trowa was following closely behind.

Quatre found Duo first, and when Trowa reached out his hand in the darkness, he felt not one body, but two clinging to each other for support and comfort.

"It's alright," Trowa said in a comforting tone, hoping to calm his two friends. "There's three of us, and together we're serious trouble for whoever has us," he reminded them in a tone of firm confidence, something that belied his true feelings at the moment.

"Do you think this is because of me?" Quatre asked, sounding apologetic again.

Trowa took a moment to think. He was now sitting on the other side of Duo with his arms around that boy's shoulders and felt when the former Deathscythe pilot pulled his long braid up and over his shoulder to hold onto it. It was something Trowa had seen Duo do several times during the war whenever he was extremely worried or upset.

"If they wanted just you, Quatre," Trowa said quietly, "I don't know why they would take Duo and myself. They could have dropped you in here and taken off with us still wandering around in the maze. They clearly waited until Duo joined us before taking off."

"Maybe they were afraid you would sound the alarm or follow," the Winner heir guessed.

"Damn right we would have," Duo muttered just under his breath.

"I think they wanted the three of us." Trowa speculated.

"The gundams?" Duo asked, his voice sounding grim.

Trowa wished he could see his friend's face to determine his level of panic before he answered, "I wouldn't doubt it."

The three quietly sat huddled together and contemplating what it would mean for someone with a cause to get a hold of the mighty war machines.

"I think we should destroy them." Quatre spoke up in a small, clearly sad voice. "As long as the gundams are around, people who have a bone to pick with the Earth or a particular government, Earth or Colony, will come looking for us to side with them, and it's not difficult to assume they would use any number of means to coerce us into fighting for their cause." He paused a moment before continuing. "They might use our loved ones or even a colony against us to force our allegiance."

"I agree," Trowa spoke up with conviction.

Duo, who had been sitting and listening, suddenly began gasping for oxygen, panicking once again. "No air," he choked out.

"There's air, Duo." Trowa assured him and lowered his arm to friend's back and began to rub large, soothing circles on it.

As Duo's breathing failed to slow, Quatre said from next to him. "Cup your hands and put them over your mouth, Duo. Then try to calm your breathing."

Trowa heard the rustling of material as he imagined Quatre shifting to help their friend. Anger welled in his heart. 'Dammit,' he thought. 'Whoever has orchestrated this little kidnaping is going to pay for bringing these fears back to my friends.'

When at last Duo's breathing seemed to slow somewhat, Quatre spoke up again. "I'll arrange to have the gundams destroyed," he said.

"How?" Trowa asked, curious as to what the blond was thinking.

"I've got a semi-working, derelict resource satellite at my disposal," the blond answered. "I can put the gundams in that and send it into the sun."

Several moments of silence ensued and when it was broken, it was Duo's voice that did it. "I'll help," he whispered.

The three huddled together and braced themselves as the metal container that held them slowed to a stop.

"Ready yourselves for when a door opens," Trowa warned, and crouched into a position from which he could launch his body. He could hear some shifting and knew the other two were doing likewise.

The container lurched sharply, and a loud metal sound reverberated throughout the space they were held in. It felt as if their mobile prison had been taken hold of by a magnetic trans-lifter. Then another sensation was felt.

"We're being lifted," Quatre announced grimly. 

"They're taking us to another colony," Trowa guessed. "I imagine we're being transferred from the truck to an inter-colony transport.

"Maybe Ramal followed us," Duo said with a trace of hope in his voice.

"I hope so," Trowa replied.

"If he did," Quatre spoke up with no trace of humor in his voice. "I'll give him a bonus he can retire with."

The sound of a winch working as it hauled the container upward was not only heard, but felt by the three trapped within the metal walls. Then the room swayed as it was moved into another direction. The sound of large metal doors closing was audible above the other sounds the three strained to hear. Several moments passed and they hadn't realized they were being lowered until they felt the floor beneath them settle onto a solid surface and a slight jolt was felt as the magnetic clamp released the transported container.

They held their thoughts, listening to the footsteps of someone outside and from the four corners of their prison came a succession of drilling sounds. 

"We're being secured in place," Duo said, familiar with the sounds from working with Howard and his crew on his space and earth ships.

It wasn't long after that all became silent for a few moments. Then shattering that silence and startling them came the sound of metal against metal and suddenly, fresh, warm air could be felt as it was pumped into the room void of light.

"Thank God," Duo's voice was but a whisper, but it clearly verbalized his relief.

"They obviously don't mean to kill us outright," Trowa thought out loud. "The air is heated so we won't freeze to death."

The three breathed in the fresh air, relieved but still in a state of readiness.

"Gundam Pilots." A male voice startled the three, causing them to jump with the loud volume that reverberated off the metal walls. "We intend you no harm." said the thin, slightly nasal voice.

"That voice seems familiar," Duo whispered, and the other two listened more intently for any clue as to the identity of the person that held them captive.

"We have need of your services and your gundams," the voice continued. "The war for colonial independence goes on, and the time to strike is now while Earth's government is still in the process of forming and has a weak infrastructure." 

"We have peace and we're not fighting any more," Duo yelled back, not knowing if he could be heard or not, but his frustration demanded that he vent it in some manner.

Evidence that they were being monitored came when the voice replied back to his outburst. "I'm afraid you have little choice in the matter. But we would prefer to have your co-operation rather than having to coerce you by other less pleasant means."

"There is always a choice," Quatre called out. "We've had enough of war. We just want to live our lives in peace."

"It is rather premature of you to make a decision without all the facts," the man said in a calm manner. "We already have one strong ally who has seen the righteousness of our cause. He has persuaded us that you three can be brought to reason."

"Who is this ally?" Trowa asked, returning calm for calm.

"That's not for me to say," the faceless voice replied. "But you will be reunited with him after a short journey. I'm sorry your accommodations are less than comfortable, but we were told of your abilities and that the utmost caution should be taken in securing you. Our destination will be reached in several hours and there you will be directed to a room prepared to hold you until you learn the facts and make your decision whether or not to join us."

"And if we refuse to cooperate?" Duo snarled.

"Then you will remain our prisoners until our victory is complete," the man replied calmly, obvious not put off by Duo's churlish attitude. "As I said before, we wish you no physical harm, but neither do we underestimate your potential threat to our plans if you should refuse to join us. Rest while you can. I'll speak to you again when we reach our destination. 

That was it, the voice was gone and the silence that followed seemed heavy and fraught with dark possibilities. 

"Do you think they're still listening?" Quatre asked, speaking just under his breath.

"I would think so," Trowa answered. "I think we should do as he suggested and rest. It's early morning by now and I don't want us to be exhausted when we meet our captors."

Quatre reached out blindly to find and take hold of Duo's upper body. Situating himself behind him, he pulled his friend's unresisting body up against his chest. "Lie down, Duo," he said firmly, knowing Duo could be very stubborn when agitated.

Reluctantly, the boy in his arms slowly and stiffly complied and lowered himself down to the cold metal floor as Quatre moved along with him, wrapping his arms around him as he spooned up against him to offer comfort and to share the warmth of each other's bodies against the cold metal floor. As they settled, Quatre felt Trowa's questing hand, then his taller body took the exact position behind him so that the three lay huddled together on the floor. Their shared warmth wasn't enough to chase away the cold entirely, but it allowed each of them to doze off and on, getting some slight amount of rest.

A loud sound and a jolt of the container roused all three boys from their restless slumber.

"Are we being moved again?" Duo asked in an alarmed voice.

Another jolt caused the three to sit up. "That felt like the ship's shields are either in an asteroid field or we're under attack." Quatre said with a tinge of hope in his voice.

"A rescue?" Duo asked.

"I hope so," Trowa answered, still resolutely calm. 

The next jolt was even stronger, and was followed by a de-escalating moan from the ship, signaling the shields surrounding it had gone down. Even within the cargo hold, the three felt the magnetic grappling hooks clamp onto the sides of the ship carrying them.

"We're being rescued," Quatre exclaimed excitedly, his hands clasped onto Duo's arm and Trowa's shoulder, feeling the need to make a physical connection with them.

The three soon-to-be-rescued teens sat in the darkness, tense and ready to spring into action the moment a door was opened. The passing time seemed almost endless as they attuned their ears for any sounds outside their prison indicating their release.

Then it came, the sound of a metal bar being lifted and snapped into place. The three jumped up and faced the direction of the sound. Suddenly the door was flung open and bright, unbearable light spilled through the open doorway and burst into the darkness of their prison, the suddenness of it causing all three to become temporarily blinded.

They were only given a moment to adjust when the dark silhouette of a tall, thin man in the doorway spoke to them. "Come with me," the voice they'd heard over the intercom ordered.

"No," Duo replied stubbornly.

A report from the man's gun being shot into the container was horrific, causing the three inside to instinctively cover their ears.

"You have no choice in the matter," the man said in a hurried voice. "You will either come with me now or die where you stand."

"We'll come," Trowa answered and gave the other two a gentle nudge on the middle of their backs, urging them to walk forward to the open doorway and the man with the gun trained on them. It was then Trowa and Quatre became aware of Duo's severe limp, that he was favoring his right foot. Seeing their concern, Duo signaled with a wave of his hand for them not to worry about it.

Moving together towards the brightly lit cargo hold, the three stopped short of exiting the container they'd been held in when they recognized their captor. "Aren't you Cannes?" Quatre asked, having seen the man before on a recorded message that was transmitted from the White Fang to the Earth and Colonies during the last days of the first war.

The man looked startled for a moment, then hearing the sound of battle approaching, he narrowed his gaze on the pilots. "We are under attack," he told them, ignoring Quatre's question. "I have a shuttle in the next hanger. Let's go." He motioned with a movement of his gun to the direction he wanted them to move. "Mr. Winner first, please," he pointed the gun directly at the blond teen.

"No!" Duo said firmly, knowing whoever was the first out the door would probably become the hostage used to keep the other two in line. "Take me first."

"Duo, no." Quatre turned to his friend in protest.

The long haired teen looked into his friend's eyes and spoke to him softly. "I don't want a repeat ending of the last kidnaping attempt, Quatre. Don't make me go through that again."

"If you're going to take his place, Mr. Maxwell, I'd suggest you come now before I start shooting." Cannes threatened, obviously nervous as he kept taking a quick glance behind him as if expecting un-welcomed company.

Duo promptly limped forward until he stood in front of the tall, blond man.

"Turn around," Cannes barked. The boy from L-2 did as he was told, only to find his hair roughly grabbed at the base of his neck and the gun pressed painfully into his back.

"Alright now, you two come out." The man barked out his order. "And I don't want any problems or Mr. Maxwell will be the one to suffer for it."

Quatre and Trowa deliberately walked at a distance from each other as they exited the metal container, making it a little more difficult for their captor to keep his eyes on the both of them at once. Stepping into the light of the cargo bay, their eyes, still weak from the darkness, met their friend's eyes, narrowed with pain from the tight pull of his hair. Their frowns clearly let him and his captor know their unhappiness at the situation.

Duo wasn't any happier then they were. Cannes's hands were gripping tighter, and not only was he pulling on his braid, but also the small sensitive strands of hair at the base of his neckline, causing his eyes to water. His friends moved in the direction the gun waved as they glared venomously at the man holding him hostage.

"Go!" Cannes ordered, nodding towards the door behind the two facing him. With the gun muzzle poking uncomfortably into his back and his hair held distressingly tight, Duo found himself easily guided as he was led, limping heavily after his friends, his mind furiously working and considering various way to escape and punish the man behind him.

As soon as the four opened and exited the cargo hold, they found themselves standing in a corridor with the lights above them blinking on and off in warning and a claxon sounding that hadn't been heard before they exited the hold.

"Quickly," Cannes ordered and motioned to his left. Trowa turned and grabbed hold of Quatre's upper arm to pull the unhappy Winner heir along.

"Run!" the man all but screamed as the sound of hand to hand fighting and the dull zipping sound of a stun gun came closer.

Trowa shot a quick glance at his blond friend. "He said to run." He repeated the order just under his breath. "Keep up with me," he added.

Quatre, still frowning, nodded, and followed the instant Trowa bolted down the corridor towards the bend approximately fifty feet away. He did his best to keep up with his fleet-footed friend, the fastest runner of the five gundam pilots, whose long legs and athletic physique always gave him an extra advantage and speed. Quatre stayed within five to ten feet of Trowa as they flew down the corridor, ignoring Cannes' shouts and threats to stop. After running and turning down several corridors, they'd successfully lost their kidnaper and came to a stop.

Both teens took a moment to listen for any sounds of pursuit. After catching a breath, Trowa turned to look at his blond companion. The smaller teen's face was taunt in concentration and his blue eyes raised to meet green. "That was taking a big chance on Duo's life," Quatre said unhappily.

"The man wasn't going to shoot his only hostage once we were gone." Trowa replied.

"This is Duo we're talking about Trowa. He can work anyone up into a rage to kill him when he gets into one of his obnoxious moods."

With a sigh and a nod, Trowa agreed.

"Let's go get Duo," Quatre said. His tone of voice offering no deviation from his intended purpose of rescuing his friend.

Trowa's only response was another nod of agreement, then led the way as back down the metal corridors they ran. 

The ship was a surprisingly large one. It wasn't the standard, small scale space freighter they had imagined, but a mid-size military-type transporter, and both teens wondered to themselves what government or political faction had instituted their capture. Who or whatever it was, they had a lot of money backing them if they could afford this type of a ship to capture three of the five gundam pilots for their cause.

The two ran swiftly, stopping at every corner they'd run around previously to see if they were being followed or if they could spot their kidnaper.

"We have to hurry Trowa, or he'll take Duo from us." Quatre's face and voice were both filled with worry.

They moved forward quickly, and were almost to the point where they'd left Cannes and Duo behind. As they cautiously spied around the corner, they came up against the sight of a most welcomed party.

"Rashid!" Quatre called out, and twelve Maguanacs turned as one towards the young man they'd sworn to protect with their lives, relief evident on every one of their faces.

"Master Quatre," The head Maguanac's deep voice rumbled with pleasure and relief at seeing the teen free and unharmed heading towards them.

"The man known as Cannes has Duo as hostage," Trowa told the tall, imposing man as they met. "He was headed towards another hanger housing a ship he intends to use to make his escape from here."

Rashid's eyes narrowed and he moved toward the area they hadn't searched yet, his band of imposing soldiers behind him. Approaching the door marked Cargo Bay III, they noted the light above the door remained green, indicating the large room was still properly pressurized. Rashid took the lead and quickly threw the hatch door open, and stepped back in case gunfire was shot his way. Hearing nothing but silence, Trowa peeked his head around the corner of the metal door to see two people down on the floor. 

"It's alright," he told the other's behind him. Rashid entered first and his eyes immediately went to the two and he cautiously approached. Cannes appeared unconscious and Duo was in a half raised position, propped up on his right elbow as he examined his left leg that rested against his right thigh, which was resting in a growing puddle of blood.

Trowa moved ahead with Quatre at his side as they quickly approached their comrade. "Duo!" Quatre exclaimed in alarm to his downed friend as he threw himself down on his knees, to land next to him.

The braided teen looked up, clearly unhappy. "What took you guys so long?" he complained. "Thought I was going to bleed to death before someone finally showed up."

"You must be slipping if he was able to get a bullet into you?" Trowa teased, trying to calm Duo as he knelt down to examine the wounded limb. His poking and prodding brought a lot of complaints and found two wounds, an entry hole where the bullet entered the back of Duo's thigh, and an exit wound six inches lower on the front side just above the knee. "With any luck the bullet will have missed the bone completely." Trowa observed.

"Idiot!" Duo snarled through gritted teeth. "He wouldn't let go of my hair. When I elbowed him in the ribs, then spun to take him down with a kick in the jewels, the jerk shot me."

Then a different look crossed the wounded teen's face. "Quatre?" He sought out his friend's face.

"What Duo?" the blond stood ready to do anything the other boy asked. 

"Do me a favor?" the long hair boy asked.

"Anything Duo, just ask me," Quatre prompted.

Duo nodded with satisfaction and his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he motioned to the unconscious man in front of him. "Give that bastard a good kick in the ass for me. He ruined our weekend and I'll probably spend the rest of it in an emergency room." 

The Winner heir hesitated. "But Duo, he's down and out. I can't kick someone who's defenseless."

All those in the room looked down at the wiry, middle aged man who didn't look the least bit dangerous when he was unconscious and without his big gun.

"Looks like you already kicked his ass, Master Duo," Abdul said, seeing the man's face was discoloring.

"His kneecap is shot to hell also," the long haired boy said proudly, thinking of how he'd beaten the man up in anger after he'd been shot in order to disable him, not feeling his own pain until the man was out cold. Then suddenly, he frowned. "But dammit, he made me feel things that I thought I'd gotten over."

"What did he want from you?" Rashid asked as he bent without expressed permission and picked up the wounded teen who moaned loudly, protesting the pain the movement brought.

Quatre then went on to repeat the conversation they'd had with the unconscious man being picked up by two other Maguanacs. After relaying the bulk of it, he continued. "He said their organization already had one powerful ally that we would know. He said we would be reunited with him," he said thoughtfully, his eyebrows pinched together in concern as the large group quickly made their way out of the cargo bay and through the captured ship's corridors, led by Abdul.

"Could it be Zechs Marquis?" Trowa guessed. "He still has Epyon and he traded sides quite often during the war."

"Well, it's not Heero or Wufei," Duo said in a strained but adamant voice, his face pinched from the pain he was experiencing. "We fought too hard for peace to let another war to start."

The group of men walked for a few more moments before Quatre spoke. "How did you find us, Rashid? Did Ramal follow the freight container we were trapped in?"

The tall Maguanac leader gave the boy a worried an hesitant look., suggesting the boy asking the question would not like the answer. "Yes and no," he told him.

Quatre waited, staring at the tall man with an intensity that signaled that he wanted a full answer.

Rashid cleared his throat. "Ramal came back to where he'd left you and waited, thinking you were still inside the fun house." He began to explain as they continued to walk. "The woman who had admitted you into that place told him that you had exited and moved on. He waited for a few more minutes, knowing you would not leave the area when you said you would wait for his return. It was then that he noticed the trailer behind the fun house move away and left the carnival grounds at a suspiciously fast speed. He called for back up immediately."

"Did he follow the trailer?" Trowa asked as they came to the obviously newly drilled docking hold carved into the captured ship.

"There was no need for him to do so." The imposing man replied, avoiding the faces of the three curious teens. They watched as he keyed the coded panel next to the sealed hatch. It swished open, allowing them entry to the short tube that led to the Maguanac ship. With Duo secure in his arms, he bent down so that his large frame would fit into the passageway connecting the two ships.

"Dammit, Rashid," Duo growled out, feeling impatient and irritable from the constant throb and fire in his leg. "Just tell us how you managed to track us to this ship?"

Rashid held his response until he was inside their own ship and the last of those in his crew were on board and accounted for.

"Release the docking bay after the hatch is sealed," he barked out his orders, which were immediately obeyed. "Akbar, take the prisoner to the holding cell and see that he is made comfortable until we can get him some medical help. "Nasser," he turned to another of his men. "Secure the magnetic grappler and engage the tractor beam. We'll tow the barge to L-4 and give it to the authorities." He turned back to the three boys impatiently waiting for an answer to their questions. 

He ignored them as looked behind them as Ramal entered the ship and stepped forward to make his report. "They erased their logs and wiped their navigation computer clean," he said with a frown. "So we won't be able to tell the authorities exactly where they were going, but we can inform them of their trajectory before we captured them."

Rashid gave the younger man a nod of satisfaction, then turned with the wounded teen in his arms and moved towards the seating area. With surprising gentleness, he eased the pained and pale teenager into one of the soft seats and called out for a first aid kit. Moments later it was set next to the boy and Trowa knelt down to attend to the wound with practiced efficiency learned during the war.

Without hesitating, he cut away the black, blood drenched jeans to expose the wounds in his friend's upper thighs.

"Trowa!" Duo protested loudly. "Damn, just expose my ass to a whole room of people why don't you?"

"I have to get to the wound, Duo," the Heavyarms pilot answered calmly as he hit the button on the side of the chair that promptly sent the complaining boy onto his back, earning the cabin a loud squawk of protest and swearing which only grew louder as the entire pant leg was cut off.

In seeing that Duo was being taken care of, Quatre turned to Rashid for the long awaited answer. He displayed his great patience when the man put up his hand indicating for him to wait just a moment, then turned to the cockpit door. 

"I want us to set course to L-4 as soon as the ship and our tow are ready," he ordered to whoever was piloting.

"Roger that," came back a reply from the room.

As soon as the ship began moving, Rashid turned to face the frowning blond heir to the Winner fortune. The tall man bowed his head in humble apology. "Forgive me, Master Quatre, but I'm guilty of doing something without your permission that you probably wouldn't have approved of."

Quatre's facial expression softened and he no longer appeared perplexed. "Rashid, you don't have to ask permission to do anything unless it involves me personally," he told him.

"Which is why I beg your forgiveness," the older man replied.

The blond eyebrows drew together and the frown returned. "What did you do Rashid?" Quatre asked in a low, demanding voice, planting his fists on his slender hips.

The feared leader of the Maguanacs kept his head bowed as if in shame, and the entire compartment became still, everyone listening to their conversation. "When you were kidnaped on Earth last spring while under the care and protection of Earth's government, we arrived at the hospital to take over guarding you since they had done such a poor job." He looked up to see the blond boy's eyes boring into him, giving him no escape from the truth. Quatre nodded for him to go on, knowing the Maguanacs had taken over the wing of the hospital he recovered in from the gunshot wound he'd received.

"While you were in intensive care and still unconscious, I had a tracker chip implanted under your skin. If activated, it will pinpoint your exact location within two thousand miles," the large man confessed, looking amusingly sheepish before the smaller teen.

Quatre's blue eyes opened in shock. "You did this without my permission?" he asked in disbelief.

Rashid nodded, his eyes moving to the floor as several tense moments passed.

"Well, it was a good idea and it saved us, didn't it?" Trowa, not looking away from his treating Duo's wounds, interjected softly into the awkward silence, and silently appealed to his friend's sense of fairness in judging his trusted man's decision.

"It would have been nice to have been asked," the blond teen replied with a weary sigh, then moved to ungracefully flop himself down into one of the vacant seats nearby. "And it would have been comforting to know we were being followed while in that absolute dark tin can."

"I'm sorry," Rashid apologized again.

"Apology accepted," Quatre said with a wave of his hand. "Where is this chip, if I may ask?"

"On the back of your upper left arm," Rashid said. "I didn't think you'd discover it there."

"I didn't, obviously," the blond retorted disgustedly.

The cabin quieted as Trowa finished bandaging both wounds and then examined the injured ankle. He could see that Duo was going to be laid up for a while and felt momentary pity for both he and Quatre. Duo did not like to be bed ridden. He was grateful for the package of medications that were included in the first aid kit, and gave Duo a couple of pain pills after covering his very exposed limb with a blanket. He then sat next to his wounded friend to keep him still until the pill put him to sleep.

The Maguanac ship stayed thoughtfully quiet as those on board contemplated what had happened and what it might mean to each of them. "So, is there another war in our future?" Duo asked in a very sleepy voice.

Trowa placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and patted it. "I hope not, Duo," he sighed. "But I'm afraid this attempt to capture us and use our gundams is a clear forewarning that the peace we earned is threatened."

"So what do we do?" Duo persisted though sleep was nearly upon him.

"We go on with our lives," Quatre answered from across the way. "Though we now must move about our lives with more caution. If they needed us badly enough to go through all the trouble they did to kidnap us, they undoubtedly will try again."

"I'll send Heavyarms to you," Trowa said, his head turning to meet Quatre's gaze. "If we eliminate the gundams they may leave us alone."

Quatre nodded. "I'll contact Heero and try to reach Wufei. Duo and I will take care of destroying them."

With that said, those in the cabin of the Maguanac ship sat once again in contemplative silence, wondering what the future would bring.

End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
